Naruto: Eternity of the Shadows
by iljl8
Summary: This an epic battle of humanity against the demons. Naruto and all the other nations needs to work as one to defeat the undead. Adventure, suspense, drama, and horror
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Naruto story. **

**Go easy on me, I'm only 11. **

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters and I do not own **"**Blasphemous Revelations Arise the Ancient Evil**" **All the credit goes to the owners. **

In complete darkness you can hear the water dripping *drip, drip, drip* Then light appears from the shadows. "Sir, I found it!" A group of explorers were on a journey to find the lost civilization of Hortus. "We finally found it", said the head explorer. He then dusted off the cob webs and dirt and read the tablet of the lost civilization.

Worshiping blasphemous goat of satanic pentagram  
In forgotten forest of this grim reality

Conjuration of demonic beast, seven priests of Wicked faith  
Sacrifice to lord Satan, holy virgin die upon thy altar

Eye of Satan's moon draws black, visions obscure ritual  
Enlightened by torment and sorcery, to arise ancient evil

Fill with blood a silver chalice, drink the undivine  
Cut her flesh open her breast, remove the bleeding heart  
Nail her hands into the wood, chant satanic growls  
Kneel before the altar of hell, upon demon grounds

With dawning revelations of hell, seven priests Awake the goat  
Rising from fire with armies of demons

Black fire breathes through its rotted mouth  
Its ancient horns covered in blood of its sacrifice

Lord satanas sick goat of pentagram  
Lucifer master of eternal damnation

Then all of the sudden, the room was covered with complete utter darkness. The explorers were frightened and screamed. Their voices were heard by no one. Then it faded away as the darkness consumed them. The animals near the civilizations fled. The trees surrounding it turned hollow. The black shadow rocketed to the sky and disappeared.

**Sorry guys but i will upload the next chapter soon. Thank you and please comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter guys. Hope you like it**

** This means Naruto is talking to himself**

You can hear the birds chirp as the sun rises above the Hokage Faces. Then Naruto jumps in the air yelling "YAHOO!!" It was a great day for Naruto because he just had just completed 3 missions in a day. After the battle with Orochimaru, he was pumped up and determined for any mission that came his way. He went to the Hokage Mansion for another mission and right before he entered the room, he overheard Tsunade talking with the other Jonins. "Lady Tsunade, I sense a presence not from this world" said one of the Jonins. Lady Tsunada looked very serious and disturbed. "In the coast of our country, a large village has been totally destroyed" replied Kakashi, "The village was Tsunasuki, one of the Land of Fire's largest villae." Lady Tsunade still didn't move or change her expression. "Kakashi....investigate the area over there and give me a full report" ordered Tsunade, "You can bring some ninjas with you." Kakashi nodded. "You may all leave!" said Tsunade. Naruto had to hide some where so he camouflaged himself onto the wall until all the Jonins left. Kakashi looked at the wall as he was leaving and smiled. Then someone yelled his name, "NARUTO!!"

Naruto jumped into the air frightened. Tsunade knew he was the there the whole time. He went inside the room. He acted casual and asked Tsunade how fine and beautiful she was today. "Flattery will get you no where!" yelled Tsunade, "I know you heard and I don't want you to blabber this conversation to anyone!" Naruto saluted and swore he will never tell anyone. He left and the next thing that happens, he goes over to Sakura and tells the secret. Damn…I wasn't supposed to tell

Meanwhile where the shadow was engulfed the land near the coast. Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru went to the site where the land was destroyed. It was like a dead graveyard…filled with fog and hollow trees. You can also see the bones of the remaining animals that did no survive. Kakashi was very disturbed and suspicious. The report on the land was that it was destroyed by the bystanders but the animal bones remain and the trees aren't destroyed but mostly disintegrated.

"Kiba… read me the exact words that the bystanders said when they saw the explosion. Kiba was confused but followed his sensei's order. "It was seen by a man name Kataki Sujiyama: It was like an explosion I had never seen in my life. In the sky you can see a black object falling down and hitting the ground and then a wide explosion erupts. I couldn't see any thing but pitch darkness in that area of explosion. Then right before you eyes the explosion stops, leaving the village destroyed and no trace of it." Kiba was finished reading. Kakashi thought for a moment. Kakashi and the others investigated the area and no trace of the village. It was like it disappeared only leaving the animals and plants into decay. Kakashi and his team went back to the village.

"Hokage sama, I investigated the area and no trace of the village!" told Kakashi. Tsunade pondered into thought. Kakashi continued explaining that only the plants and animals were left destroyed but no trace of the village itself. He told her that he personally met the man who saw this but he refused to speak about it. "It was like the man feared what happened to the village" said Kakashi. Tsunade told Kakashi to meet the man again and escort him to the village so she can personally talk to him.

He went back to the site at night and knocked on the door. The man wouldn't open so Kakashi was forced to open it. He broke through the door and the man tripped over fear. "Please come with me…..the Hokage of the Leaf Village wants to have a word with you." The man still cowered in fear. Kakashi sighed, "We will give whatever the money you need if you come with me." The man was interested and followed Kakashi. But what Kakashi doesn't know is that he is being watched.


End file.
